Does Love Really Hurt
by Karlo
Summary: Hikaru stared intently into her eyes with one eyebrow raised, “What is it?” “You’ve been crying” “What do you mean?” she said giving off another fake smile. “Don’t lie to me”


Okay, I don't know all that much about Hikaru no Go, so I'll just make it seem like Akari's really depressed that she seems like an outcast to Hikaru, k? GOOD! It happens like after the end of the anime, I think…..shifty eyes, but anyway, as it said in the summary, Akari is writing a letter about how she feels, but like I said, there is a kinda cute ending.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hikaru no Go, but I will someday (most likely the end of time, but you're not supposed to know that) lol

-(insert line)-

**Does Love Really Hurt  
Takeshi (A.K.A. Karlo)**

"What's the use?" Akari asked herself again just pondering on all her thoughts and feelings on a certain someone in her life. She layed there, still stressed out at all the work she'd put in Go at the club at school today (yes, there was a go club in her high school) Especially since Hikaru wouldn't go easy on her (yes, Hikaru also went to the same school) because of the upcoming Hokuto Cup against Korea and China.

**_He doesn't care_** she thought again and sighed looking at her desk. **_All he cares about is Go_** she thought once more now sitting down on the rotating chair and rubbing her forehead to relax a little. **_I'm just not good enough for him, he could find someone better. _**Her face saddened at the thought of him with another woman wrapped in his arms, kissing her intently out of pure love as she watched form afar, seemingly getting farther….and farther……and farther…..and, "**HIKARU!**" she screamed.

She looked around her empty room, "must've dozed off" she concluded and sat back in the chair again. She then found herself taking out a blank piece of paper and a pencil and just writing down her thoughts. **_At least I'm good at one thing _**she thought knowing that writing was the only thing that she was better than Hikaru in, but it wasn't enough.

_Love, what really is love?  
__Is it like a game of chance  
__Where one way, you actually do get what you want  
__And the other you're left heart broken forever_

_Or does it just matter on timing and decision?  
__Where you decide everything, and love comes to you.  
__Where you know from your heart that you love someone  
__And you know the exact time to tell them how you feel._

_Maybe it's both of them.  
__Maybe love can be just a game of chance.  
__Or maybe it can be just who and when  
__But I can't choose anymore._

_I've been hurt to many times  
__And I've been heart broken  
__I know how it feels,  
__And I know how to prevent it._

_Don't love anyone,  
__Don't even stay close to anyone,  
__And you'll never go through it,  
__You're life will be painless._

_But what happens when you're never in pain?  
__Does that mean you'll never have any thrills  
__Will you die of boredom  
__Or is it just a starting point._

_All in all, does love really hurt?_

Her hand started shaking after writing that one last line of her musing of her life. It was all true, and each word struck her with unbearable pain that came straight from the cracks of her breaking heart (kinda cheesy, ne?) She shed her last few tears, wiping them intently and rapidly, not knowing why.

"Oh, Hikaru, so nice of you to visit!" her mother said cheerfully downstairs, and almost adjacent to those words, Akari froze, not knowing what to do, she quickly hid the piece of paper under her bed and sat on top of it with a magazine in front of her face, hoping that Hikaru wouldn't notice anything when he comes in.

**_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6……………………48, 49, 50, 51……WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING HIM SO LONG!_** She thought. She threw the magazine away to the side somewhere just to notice Hikaru intently smiling at her in her doorway.

"Took you long enough to notice me" he said smiling even more now and walking up and sitting beside her on the bed. (don't think any perverted thoughts) She gave off one of her signature fake smiles that she used to use.

"Hey Hikaru, what brings you here?"

"Just felt like dropping by. It's been a while"

"It has…." Her mind just drifted off after that, at least until she saw Hikaru staring intently into her eyes with one eyebrow raised, "What is it?"

"You've been crying" he said straight up. Akari's reaction was the same as before, freezing up for one second, and shrugging it off silently as if nothing happened.

"What do you mean?" she said giving off another fake smile.

"Don't lie to me"

"I'm not lying"

"Yes you are"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, YOU ARE"

"NO, I'M **NOT!**"

"Then why do you keep giving me those shitty fake smiles?" she froze once again, "I knew it. Don't even try"

She knew he was right. She couldn't hide it, and yet she still tried to, but, "Hey, what's this thing doing under the bed?"

Hikaru leaned down and picked up the small piece of paper. **_WAIT……_**she thought seeming surprised.

"Um….yeah, that's nothing, so you can give it to me now" she said reaching for it, but Hikaru turned his back to her, trying to block her constant reaches for the paper.

"Fat chance woman, you know I always read all your musings and everything else"

"Hikaru please! Don't read-" but she got cut off seeing Hikaru suddenly freezing and his hand with the paper in it dropping to his side like a small anvil.

"it….." she said now saddening once again. **_He read it…._**she thought. **_All I can do now is wait for what's coming. Wonder what he's gonna do, leave, shout at me…._**and she kept thinking about all the other possibilities that could come out from this, and she knew he was angry because she could practically already see him boiling with anger, or wait- Was he shaking. Wait, he really was shaking.

"HikarUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" she screamed at the end because of his insanely loud laughter. He was now lying down on her bed, tears in his eyes of pure laughter, and his hand over his chest trying to calm down.

"What is it?" Akari asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you loved someone? I could've set you two up a long time ago"

"Why should I have to tell you?" she said a little angry.

"What? _Do _you want to feel unloved for the rest of your life"

"I already am!" Hikaru stopped grinning now enough to notice that she was serious.

"Well, can you at least tell me who it is?"

"No"

"Please"

"NO" she said standing up.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE"

"NO!"

"PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE!" he said now kneeling and grabbing onto her legs and shaking her like crazy. (don't think perverted thoughts)

"**NO!**"

"Why not?"

"BECAU-…….I just can't okay!" she exclaimed retreating to her usual spot on the bed and hiding her face between her knees, trying to keep herself from breaking down. (Too bad she didn't) She was now hugging her own pillow, just crying and making that soft moaning sound as the sheet cover on it got wet. She didn't care anymore, but she felt a set of arms being wrapped around her.

"Hey now. C'mon. Don't cry" he said just pushing her head light against his chest, "Please, just stop. It really hurts to see you cry like this"

Akari was a little taken back by this, but shrugged it off as she continued to try and dig her head even more into his chest.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and let go of him.

"Are you okay now?" he asked whipping off a few more tears with his index finger and continually smiling at her. She gave a real smile now.

"I think so"

"Good," he smiled at her, "Now tell me, does love really hurt?"

"Um……"

"That's okay. You can tell me after we go out tonight"

-(insert line)-

EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? I hate how it ended, but I couldn't think of anything else, but oh well. It was my first HNG dfic, so I think it turned out better than I originally planned, so yeah. R & R and I will use flames for my broken stove, so yeah.

Arigatou Gozaimasu!

-Sumaru93-


End file.
